the end of all things
by gov the scoffer
Summary: In order to stop the shredder once and for all the turtles must travel through time and space ...risking all in this final despite attempt to save their world from annialation...
1. Chapter 1

I remember darkness ...then lightning flashes...I can hear the sound of birdcalls and echos of voices ...and then footsteps ...through the dark...I'm lying on my back...staring up...searching ...through the vast emptiness...and I can make out the silloets of my three brothers standing over me...I can hear their voices calling out my name

..I try to answer...yet I can not...I feel stunned ...as though I am detached...from my body...lost in unconsciousness...the night turns into day in the passing of a half second ...and as it does so my sences return as my world comes into focuse...I had obviously been the last to come through the portal..."leo!you've come through!there is no time,something went wrong...there was a wrinkle in time...its all over...were too late..."Donnie explains ..."we aint got time fer this!"Raph yelled "the foot are common right behind us! we must keep moving!"

"If we fail to stop the shredder well be too late to save the world..."Donnie said quietly...

As raph pulls me to my feet a deep heaviness comes over me ...I feel weak and fall to my knees...

I feel nauseated and blood begins to run down from my nose and mouth...

"It's OK... We all had it.."Donnie assured me..."your body is just adjusting to the new atmosphere ...here take my hand..."I brace myself and donny helps me to my feet...and we begin to run...the trees pass like shadows and tangles of vines and thorns tear at my flesh...like claws...they grasp my legs triping me...as we press on...I begin to here the thunderous rose of an army from somewhere behind us...as we clawed through the brush it opens to a clearing...my heart beat violently against my chest...we ran for our lives...

The Forrest is silent and the air is still...it was as though this whole place was a black scar ...the trees were dead...and rotten...they stood in rows stretching on and on...cemetrical in all directions...empty and void of life ...like a toumb... The steady sticado beating of our footsteps against the wet mulch ...was the only sound that broke the silence...we had been running for miles...we stoped to catch out breath...however I felt we could not stay here long...we had to keep moving...something had been following us...a dark pressence in the Forrest ...a shadow of threat...cold and inhuman...I saw it moving amongst the trees...it was as old and ancient as time itself...this was its forrest...and We were tresspassing...

.


	2. Chapter 2

"This place gives me the creeps"Mike's voice not much louder than a whisper echoed on for miles...his words morphing and changing with distance into a bizzare moaning wail...as we walked further an Erie must began to rise...we could no longer see where we were going ...the sky was grey and dark...and with this darkness we could see red flickering lights like tortches in the night...suddenly we all stoped..."hey you guys my thermal energy scanner just spiked...it doesn't make sence ...its comming from the trees ...their dead yet that are giving off a hear signature..."Don held up the thermal register for all to see.."why are we stoking?"mike asked looking around nervously...he didn't like it here..."wait...do you smell that?"Raph said "it wasent me I swear.."mike assured them"no not you its smoke...I smell smoke..."

I nodded"me too"

At this point the fog was up to our shoulders and made it hard to see anything..."everyone stay close !we need to stick together...we can't risk getting separated..."I order as I lead the way..."youch!"mike yelled suddenly as he fell into my back..."would you quit fooling around!"I hissed mike picked himself back up"I can't help it!i can't see where in going!"

Just then there was a flash of lightning right in front of us...its force knocked us to the ground...the thunderous boom echoed over the mountains...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for liking my story!the reviews have been awesome,if you want to write more by all means go ahead!I read every one of em,this story's not finished yet,but I'm working on it,genius takes time...

for all the art that goes with this story check out my site on deviant ,Gov the scoffer.

For cool feature length tmnt fanfilms check out my site on YouTube,just punch in Gov the scoffer fathers and sons part one,

This is the equivalent of ghosts in the attic,

If you want to join my community the scoffers,feel free,the more the merrier,I also beta read,and am accepting solicitations.

Thanks again!


End file.
